


Please Don't Tell My Wife.

by FluffahRex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mad Wife Toriel, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sassy Gas, Suicidal Thoughts, Timid Asgore, kingdings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffahRex/pseuds/FluffahRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Baby's First Fic, forgive any mistakes!//</p><p>King Asgore Dreemurr. He and his wife rule over the newly founded Monster Kingdom now dwelling in the underground. After the humans set up the barrier to prevent monsters from ever stepping onto the surface again, the king enlists the help of a skeleton-like scientist to help develop the basically prehistoric society that the monsters are living in.  This genius, Dr. Wing Dings Aster, is quite an alluring figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Fluff and cute!
> 
> The smut will appear in later chapters and I'll try to make it non essential to the story!

**"New Home"**

The sign was plastered above the door that led into the cute, snug little dwelling that the King and Queen, King Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, laid their heads down at night. The stairs, which normally would lead to a basement, instead was a direct link to the castle, where the King spent most of his time. Many monsters from across the underground kingdom came to him, all with different concerns and problems about adjusting to the new life that was forced upon them. He tried his best to reason with them; to make them understand that efforts were being taken to break the barrier that kept them trapped underground. However, the lot of them were furious about how calm the king was regarding the situation. The leader of their race, King Asgore "Big Fuzzy Pushover" Dreemurr, was more of a timid goat than anything else.

 

He sighed, his eyes lidded with fatigue as the last monster of the day left his throne room. Standing up, the massive goat-like monster stretched his back, arching it forward to relieve himself of the soreness that came with sitting all day. His trip back to his small dwelling was a weary one, and even though the war with the humans had long been over, his body had still not yet fully recovered. So far, only his dear wife, Toriel, knew about his injuries. His back was littered in scars from war. His muscles constantly ached no matter how much he limited his physical activity. It was almost as pathetic as his lack of aggression towards the very race that stranded them down here.

 

Approaching his home, Asgore limped up the steps with heavy heaves in his breathing. He couldn't lie to himself; he wasn't exactly the most fit. It was mostly because his wife was so wonderful at cooking, and she did it so often. As his fuzzy foot reached the top step, the monster king inhaled the wondrous scent of one of Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It always cheered him up and rejuvenated his worn spirits. "Tori!" he called out, padding his way towards the kitchen. Hearing her name called, said goat monster turned around, her gradient maroon hues met his weary ones. "Azzy! How was your day?" she called out to him, placing the newly baked pie on top of the oven to cool. 

 

"It could've gone better..." 

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well...more and more complaints. Some angry revolutionary party...and I met with the new royal scientist."

 

Toriel looked up at her husband in tender embrace and curiosity. She loved Asgore dearly but...he was such a pushover. He let monsters walk all over him, the poor doormat. "I heard you were going to meet up with him soon. Tell me about him while you grab a bite to eat." Saith the woman, who grabbed a plate from the cupboard and a knife from the drawer. Asgore, on the other hand, made his way over to the table in the cute little living room where the cackling of a well kept fire echoed throughout the room. He took his seat, and almost as if on cue, Toriel appeared from the kitchen with half of the pie on a large plate. He was drooling. She slid the plate to him and likewise sat, patting her purple robe under her legs. 

"So, tell me. How did it go?" she prodded, directly before Asgore had a chance to bite into his meal. The monster king looked back up to her with a slight whimper, but halted his assault on the pie. "Well, we have another meeting tomorrow" he began, "He's a skeleton type, so his kind in itself is pretty rare. Tall, lean, long black flaring outerwear with a snug white sweater...I could tell he takes great care in his appearance." He said, grasping onto his fork clumsily with his oversized clawed fingers. Toriel leaned forward a bit. "So how does he act? Is he a Mad Scientist stereotype?" Asgore nearly choked on his mouthful of pie. He took a brief moment to swallow down his current selection before opening his mouth. "No, no...he's nothing of the sort! He was very polite when we met. Even bowed to me. His speech...it was a little weird, to say the least, but not completely obscure. He's already content with the small lab we have built already as well! I'm sure he'll make a series of accomplishments!" Asgore said with a bright smile on his face. Unknown to him, his face was painted with a light pink blush, however, Toriel noticed. She shrugged it off as Asgore simply being the teddy bear that he was, and smiled along with him. "Well, what's his name? I want to write him a thank you letter and maybe make him a small treat."

 

Asgore froze in his place, fork halfway up on its trip to his mouth. His speech was but a small quiver.   
"....Oh...."

 

*** * ***

**  
** When it came time for the couple to head to bed, Toriel was the one to fall asleep first. Asgore lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of their room while his wife slept away soundly. Whenever his eye lids nodded closed, an image flashed into his head.  _Tall. Lean. Black and white attire. Crooked smile._ "Crooked smile..." he mumbled lightly, which stirred the sleeping woman next to him. He pat his rather round belly with his clawed hand in a slow rhythmic motion, all the while, staring into the nothingness of their ceiling. Once he thought about it a few times over, the name came rushing back into his mind. _Gaster._

_Dr. W. D. Gaster..._


	2. W.D. Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this takes place in a timeline without the birth of Asriel! ;3  
> Enjoy!

Asgore awoke from his slumber early. He was to meet his new Royal Scientist in Hotland, in a lab that had been built especially for him and his works. The monster king rolled out of his bed, stepping out onto the floor to stretch the old weary bones that made up his spine. "Golly...I'm getting old." he mumbled to himself as he slipped on his signature purple royal robes. He pat down his wild blonde hair in the mirror, and stared at himself for a moment. He wanted to make a good impression. Perhaps he could bring him a slice of the pie Toriel baked earlier. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and King Fluffybuns let out a startled screech before gaining his composure. It was Toriel. She was quite surprised at her husband's sudden...outburst...but ignored it and simply laughed, patting his head as if he was a dog. 

 

"Asgore."

"Y-yes Tori?"

"Shouldn't you be off to meet the new Royal Scientist?"

"Well, yeah. I about to go...I was just thinking of what I wanted to say to him."

 

His wife laughed, hugging her husband tenderly. "You need to not worry so much...It'll turn you to dust." she joked. Asgore, on the other hand, shuddered. Toriel was not in the frontline at the war. She'd never seen a monster be blown into a million little specs firsthand like he had. He nervously shrugged it off and laughed, nodding simply to agree with her. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his crown, placing it atop his head. He turned around and posed in a "ta-da!" sort of position. His wife simply responded in a giggle. "You are a big furry noodle, Asgore Dreemurr." 

 

And with that the King set off to hotland.

 

*******

His trip was rather brief, thank goodness. The builders of the laboratory made a direct connection path with the castle, so he wouldn't have to travel so far. This would be his first time laying eyes on the lab! He was excited, and he shuddered with anticipation. He dearly hoped that WingDings would enjoy his new position as the very first Royal Scientist. To be honest with himself, he was nervous about what the position would really do, but he figured there couldn't be a worse situation than being stuck in the underground, so he went with it. Approaching the elevator to the lab, Asgore took in a deep breath. Toriel would be mad when she went to the kitchen, because wrapped up in his giant fluffy hands was the other half of the b-scotch pie. 

 

_'ding!'_

The elevator. 

Asgore stepped out, his eyes looking around the well lit, newly built lab in pure awe. It was larger than he expected! The fluffy goat monster moved towards the sound of beeps and bloops, obviously something that Gaster was doing. He walked down a long hallway, observing the screens on the walls. The humans, before the war, had taught monsters how these machines and lights worked. LEDs, he believed they were called. (Such funny names!) As of now the screens were empty, and the King moved on. He finally stopped at the doorway of an open room, ready to present the gift of wondrous pie to his new friend. To his surprise, however, Gaster was not in the room. Instead there was a small (and by small, up to Asgore's knee) big boned skeleton child playing with bones thrown here and there. He had a smiled plastered onto his face, and deep, dark eye sockets with small white pinpricks for pupils. "Heya, Mister." he said, standing up and walking over to the king. He stared up at him with a smug expression while Asgore stood in confusion. "Ummm...Hello, small skeleton. I am looking fo-"

"Have you heard of ahenfor?" he cut off the goat, who didn't quite know how to reply.

"Well...No I have not...What is ahenfor?"

**"Laying eggs"** rang a deep voice from behind. Both Asgore and the child looked towards the door. _Tall. Slim. Black and White Attire. Crooked Smile._ Asgore nearly yelped, while the child next to him let out a ringing laugh. Trying not to interrupt the atmosphere, Asgore laughed as well, while forced. "What a pleasant jape. " he attempted to complement the Royal Scientist and his...son? **"It is nice to see you again, Sire. I believe we have business to discuss."** Saith the doctor, his hands moving in rhythm to the distinct syllables of his words. He noticed that they were long and....boney, and he chuckled to himself, having made a joked in his head. "Y-yes of course! But first, I brought you a gift." Asgore smiled, holding out the wrapped pie towards him. WingDings, though his face remained rather stolid, appeared to be surprised at the offering.  **"How nice of you, Sire. Please do follow me to where we can discuss our business in private. Sans, I expect this room to be clean and Papyrus to be fed and put to sleep before His Highness leaves."** His tone was strict, but not harsh. Nothing like Asgore's. He stepped out as quickly as he had arrived, beckoning Asgore to follow behind him. The king waved a goodbye to the one named Sans and followed behind his scientist. 

The two arrived in a room that was more or less a lounge. It had a table adorned with a flower centerpiece. The two sat on opposite sides of the table, and Gaster placed his hands on the surface, intertwining them as Asgore slid the pie in front of him. His expression softened.  **"So kind of you, Sire."** he said simply and Asgore blushed, his face curling into a rather proud smile.  **"I'm happy that you could make it. I am very much looking forward to developing things beneficial to the underground, King Dreemurr."** He was so formal. It warmed Asgore's fluffy little heart. "W-well! I'm so glad that you took the job. I was afraid that it might be too much pressure for one monster to handle. But I see you've got two others here with you. Also...Just Asgore please." Asgore nodded, while Gaster moved towards the small fridge in the corner. On top of it her retrieved some tea bags, two cups, and sugar. Asgore took notice that during all of that, two other hands...floating hands, were preparing the water. Skeletons were always mystifying! The most of them, however, were turned into dust during the war due to their low defensiveness. Gaster soon returned to the table with tea for each of them, and Asgore gripped the small cup hastily, struggling not to crush the weak glass between his gigantic paws.  **"You mean my sons."** Gaster continued the conversation.  **"Yes. Sans and Papyrus. They're what keep me motivated. Sans takes good care of his brother while I work. I let him know that this job as caretaker will be transferred to him, should something happen to me."** Asgore shuddered. Of course Gaster knew his work would be dangerous, given that the majority of it had never been attempted before. 

Gaster sat silently, staring down at the wrapped pie. He slowly pried the aluminum foil off, while another hand floated from across the room to retrieve a fork for him. The skeleton figure poked the fork down through the crust -- his favorite part. Asgore sat silently, swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Well, Mr. WingDings, I am so grateful that you are excited to get to work. Is there anything you may have planned?"

**"Well, Asgore. What if I told you I had a plan to power the entire underground?"**  
  


 

Asgore's heart nearly flew out of his chest. For more reasons than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooooo I had fun with that.  
> Fluff begins soon!
> 
> Suggestions are open!


	3. Jokes and Japes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff! Gaster can both work and teach the fluffybuns some jokes.

After their first meeting, Asgore visited nearly every clock-declared day. Every time he came, he brought some of Toriel's cooking with him to share. Eventually he met Gaster's other son, Papyrus, a happy, giggly little skelebaby. He couldn't walk or talk yet, but he has a signature "nyeh-heh-heh" that rumbled from his throat(?) whenever he chomped down on something.

 

It was one particular day that Gaster was less busy, and Asgore noticed that he had hired staff to help him out. There were few monsters that had any technological know-how, but the ones that did were promptly invited by the Royal Scientist to assist him. As the king approached, a voice rang through his head. **"Good day, Asgore."** it was the calm tone of Gaster, whose voice was being to be pleasurable just to hear. Asgore stiffened as the skeleton monster turned around to face him. **"I see that you have took notice of my assistance. They are quite helpful.** " he spoke, the white pinpricks floating in his skull looking about. One monster, a little yellow dinosaur looking thing, ran up to him with a clipboard, marked with various checks and X's. **"Thank you, Alphys. I'm very lucky to have you here."** His words of praise excited the little teenage monster, who ran back off to continue her work. Gaster looked back up at the king, who hadn't yet said a word. **"Come with me, please. I would like to talk to you privately."** said the skeleton, who without hesitation turned on his heels and left, Asgore following closely behind him. 

 

The duo soon reached a small room, with large buzzing machines. To Asgore's surprise, Sans was there in his pajamas, watching the meters on the machines flare up and down. "So young to be working..." the king mumbled to himself. The royal scientist by his side took a few steps forward, and his floating hands manifested next to him, a total of 6. **"Your majesty, I have been studying thermal energy. We are rather close to the center of the earth, and the radiating pressure and heat from what lies even lower than us has the potential to power the entire kingdom. It's a stretch, but I would like to receive funding to build a machine that would turn this energy into something usable."** said the skeleton boss, who recorded Sans' findings onto the clipboard he'd received earlier from Alphys.  **"I have been running tests on a smaller scale. It seems to be less risky than I imagined, the only thing that may cause casualties is heat, but I have a remedy for that as well, since the town of Snowdin seems to mass produce ice. There is a river that flows all the way to hotland. Perhaps we can use that to keep the machine cool, or at least stable."** he went on, rambling. Asgore didn't quite know what to say. "Well...umm..I'm sure that'll be the bees' knees!" he tried to sound cheerful. Both of the skeleton monsters faced him, concerned about his lack of...festivity.   
  
"*hey mister..."

"Yes, little one?"

  
"*why did the bicycle fall over?"  
  


"Because there was nobody riding it, of course!" said the goat king, who smiled painfully.  
Gaster sighed, " **Because it was too tired"**  
Asgore didn't understand. He stood, trying to piece the joke together. Eventually, Sans floated up to him and explained it, and the king burst into laughter. "How clever! Would you teach me more?" Both Sans and his father looked at each other, raising a hypothetical brow. It was like they spoke telepathically, and the two turned to face Asgore with devious smiles on their faces.

 

Seven hours did Asgore study the corny jokes of the skeletons. They ranged from funny, to confusing, to even lewd. Sans was sent out after the jokes became more and more adult oriented. Sitting in a chair, Asgore watched as Gaster continued to run tests on his small scale energy producer, not phased a bit as he taught the fluffy king jokes. Once he was done, the scientist approached the king, putting a boney hand on his knee. Asgore blushed, looking into the holes in the skull of this being that had suddenly approached him from across the room.  **"You know your majesty, your attentiveness is giving me a real...boner"** he winked, and Asgore squeaked, flinching in his seat. Gaster, however, didn't move a (muscle?). He simply laughed as if it was just another joke.  **"My my, we've had some fun here. But I do believe the queen will begin to wonder about your whereabouts, dear Asgore."** his voice rang throughout the small room. "Golly, you're right! I...I will see you again soon, Mr. WingDings!" Asgore said standing up and shuffling towards the door. He waved nervously, trying to not be awkward, and turned to leave.  
  
Gaster watched intently, smiling and chuckling to himself with a tint of malice. Asgore had a rather cute backside, if he had to say so.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asgore arrived at New Home, where Toriel rushed to see her husband.  "Where have you been?! You're never gone that long. Did you get lost or something?"

"No dear...I was just overseeing Gaster's new plan!"   
Toriel scoffed. "Well 'Gaster's new plan' has allowed the snail pie to run cold. I hope that doesn't happen again."

Asgore ignored her nagging. "Hey, Tori. Why did the bicycle fall over?"

"Asgore what kind of joke?"

"Because it was too tired!" he said loudly, posing with his hands shaking. All went quiet, and Toriel stood in front of her husband with a very unimpressed expression.  
"Asgore Dreemurr."   
"Y-yes dear?" he gulped  
"Wash the dishes and put away the snail pie." she commanded, walking off to their room and closing the door.  
"Golly..."   
  
And with that, the king when to his duty of dishwashing and kitchen cleaning.  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Gaster, on the other hand, could not lay down. The goat had consumed his interest. He was so powerful, so massive, yet he was timid and a complete pushover. Sans had written down his stats for him, and they were exceedingly high. The very thought of being around Asgore was starting to cloud the scientist's mind.  **"It has been decades since I've felt like this. How weak of you, Gaster"** he said sternly to himself. 


	4. -- Off Hiatus! (update!)

Hey guys! I've been having a crazy life. Coming back on to a03 and seeing that people enjoy my writing, I'll get right to a new chapter soon! 

Thank you all for your support!   
There will be touching in the next chapter though :,)


	5. Gaster's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be touching. I didn't say it'd be happy. I didn't say that someone wouldn't be touching themselves.  
> This is (obviously) a Gaster centered chapter.
> 
> Nice for me to come back with some angst, huh?

He shivered. He trembled. It was happening again.   
  
Gaster shot up from his slumber, sweat beading down the side of his skeletal-like head. He clenched his chest with his large hand, while a large phantasmal aura circled about the room. This was happening more and more often recently, and not to just him. Sans had been suffering from the same nightmare-ish experiences, though to a lesser extent. 

 

It was the middle of the underground night, and Gaster knew he wasn't returning to sleep anytime soon. Why not work some more on the blueprints for the core? No. He was  _always_ working. He needed a break. He needed something relaxing. But what? The only person he looked forward to seeing was the king, and Gaster was positive that he was deep asleep, having to deal with that **bitch** of a goat woman. He squawked a little mimic of her to himself, before turning to step out of his room. Sans and Papyrus were fast asleep, which was a bonus for him. He trekked through the lab like a ghost in the night, dipping and diving in and out of rooms without much care. He stopped in front of a large, locked door, one that only he had the key to. Swiftly unlocking and unbolting it, Gaster slipped inside, promptly closing the door behind him. The room wasn't that large, but it contained one of his more...sensitive...subjects. Something he'd extracted from dying humans right before he ended their pathetic lives. It was hard to explain what it was, but he settled on calling it Determination. It was what made humans so powerful; so resilient to death. He'd stored up so much of it. As in gallons. 

 

He had been playing with it. Not in a way that would be a danger to others for the most part. He had given Sans small doses through ketchup, which he so loved. Being that it was red, it mixed right in. For himself, however, Gaster settled with large needles. Even though he was a skeleton type monster, he did have a thin layer of soft, grey skin over his body. Luckily, Sans and Papyrus didn't posses that. It was a bother, having blood and all. Sighing, Gaster moved over to his Determination storage, taking a syringe and dipping it in, drawing out a hardy amount. He'd been recording his own stats after a Determination shot. They were steadily rising, but he didn't want steadily. He wanted a rapid increase. He wanted to be powerful, like Asgore. This selfish aspiration had poked at the back of his mind since the day he had first met the king. Was it jealously? Was it admiration? He couldn't tell. This...side project..was just as important as the core to him. If he could boost the stats of a monster using the Determination from their aggressors, their return aboveground would be oh so much sweeter. They could take revenge. They could become the ones to rule. And he had plenty of time to work. Even with Asgore's power, he could not break the barrier on his own. "Enough." he said under his breath to himself, plunging the syringe into his neck. All was calm for but a moment after the red liquid drained into him, and then, chaos.

 

Gaster tumbled to the ground, strain audible in his voice. Too much.  
His blood, gooey and black, poured out his mouth and sockets, spilling onto the floor like a bursted dam, coating his already fallen body. Should he call for someone? No, he didn't need others knowing about this place, about his side project. Gaster laid on the ground, writhing. How long had it been? A minute? An Hour? He had no idea of what was going on. As the fall of blood dried to a stop, Gaster stared in front of him, at his own hand. It was translucent for a moment, but returned to normal. Now he was seeing hallucinations, he was sure. But then, as abruptly as the pain had become, it subsided. He couldn't move, but he did know something he could do. The white pinpricks in his eyes returned, glancing down. What was this? This was new. This was...

♎ ♏ ⧫ ♏ ❒ ❍ ♓ ■ ♋ ⧫ ♓ □ ■

 


End file.
